


Code Black and Blue Eyes

by YaGirlClutchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Police Officer Tyler, doctor mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlClutchie/pseuds/YaGirlClutchie





	Code Black and Blue Eyes

Craig was relaxing in the on-call room five hours into his twenty four hour shift. It had been a quiet night in the ER; one crazy guy who had fallen off a ladder while trying to clear out his gutters in the dark which resulted in a broken leg and a two-year-old who had swallowed a plastic toy were his only patients of the night. He looked at the clock. “Only 10 pm? I can get a little sleep while things are quiet.” He sent a quick text to Tyler, his police officer husband of two months. “Going to catch some shut-eye. Call me if you want to talk. Slow night.”

The alarm going off inside the hospital woke Craig up with a start. He looked at his watch: 12:32 am. “ _CODE BLACK. POLICE OFFICER DOWN. ALL EMERGENCY DOCTORS REPORT IMMEDIATELY_ ” the intercom blared. Craig looked at his phone as he ran out of the room; no text back from Tyler. “I hope this isn’t one of his friends.” He jogged down the stairs and into the ER. It was easy to see where the officer had been brought. A crowd of nurses and doctors ran around a gurney, shouting information and instructions to each other.

_“BP falling”_

_“Massive blood loss”_

_“Get a transfusion!”_

_“He’s crashing!”_

Craig started to enter the room. “What do you need from me?” Sami, one of the nurses Craig knew well, turned from the table where she was working. “Dr. Thompson, we’re good. You don’t need to be in here.” “Come on Sami, let me do something.” As he began to walk into the room, Sami blocked his path. “Sami what is goi-“

“Officer Wine, can you hear me?!?” one of the doctors shouted. Craig felt his heart drop. “Tyler’s in there? TYLER!” He pushed past Sami and ran into the room. All he could see was his husband’s blood everywhere mixed with pieces of his uniform that the doctors had cut off. Craig stood next to Tyler and looked at the wound in his chest. It was obvious what had happened; his husband had been shot.

“We need to pack the wound.” “We’ve tried; he keeps bleeding through it” one of the doctors, a heart surgeon named Evan, said. “Let’s get him to surgery and try to find the source.” Craig started looking around to find what he needed to stabilize Tyler to move him. “Craig, he’s too far gone. He’d be dead before we got to the elevator” Evan said. “Will someone PLEASE help me?!?” Craig cried, looking at the grief-stricken faces around him. Suddenly, he felt a light touch on his hand. Tyler had reached out and was trying to grab his wrist. Craig immediately fell to his knees and held his husband’s hand. They locked eyes, Craig seeing the pain that Tyler was feeling with every breath.

Craig tried to comfort his husband, squeezing his hand and refusing to break eye contact. But the lump in his throat only allowed him three words, which he repeated over and over. “Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me.” He saw Tyler smile weakly, before closing his eyes. The heart monitor gave a long, flat tone, which a nurse hurried to turn off. He heard Evan say “Time of death: 12:46 am.” Craig feels himself crumbling, still holding Tyler’s hand for dear life. He laid his head on the bed next to his husband’s body and sobs “Don’t go. We just started our life together. I can’t do this without you. Please don’t leave me. I love you.”

Craig was barely aware of the nurses ushering everyone out of the room and a presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Tyler’s partner, Scotty, with tears pouring down his face. “It was a hostage situation. We thought Hostage Rescue had killed all the takers. So, we went in to help the people in the room. I turned my back to help a lady off the floor while Tyler grabbed a scared kid from the corner of the room. I heard him yell for the kid to get behind him; then there was a shot… One of the takers was still alive. Tyler died to save that kids life.”

The tears began pouring down Craig’s face again. “We talked just last night about kids. He wanted a little boy to teach how to play basketball. I can’t believe… he’s gone.”

**Two Months Later**

“Paging Dr. Thompson to the help desk. Dr. Thompson to help desk.” Craig sighed and left the office where he was charting his latest patient. Since Tyler’s death, he had buried himself in work. He took every shift he could, swapped shifts with any doctor who asked, and did extra free clinic days. Anything to keep him out of the house he had bought with his husband. There were too many memories there he wasn’t ready to face.

He only remembers bits and pieces of Tyler’s funeral. A flag-draped casket, the police chief talking about how amazing of a man Tyler had been, the head of the guard of honor placing the folded flag into his arms before they left the cemetery. He will always remember how Tyler’s squad circled him; they checked on him every day at the hospital or the house, kept the lawn mowed, and made sure that the department investigated Tyler’s death as quickly as possible to spare Craig any more pain. Scotty was a constant in his life. Every week on his day off, he would see Craig at the hospital for lunch, even after he had been assigned a new partner. Sometimes they talked, often they sat in silence, afraid to speak Tyler’s name. Today was lunch day.

“Let’s go somewhere private today. I need to talk to you about something serious.” Scotty’s face looked serious, so Craig took him to the doctor’s lounge. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve been keeping track of everyone I could from… that day,” Scotty said. “I’ve had the hardest time trying to track down the little boy. Turns out he’s an orphan living in the foster care system. I met him after work yesterday. His name is Ethan, and he’ll be five next week. He asked about Tyler; turns out no one told him what happened.” Craig’s eyes widened. “So he’s been wondering all this time what happened?” “Yeah. It’s fucked up. Anyway, I told him what happened, which was tough. He asked if Tyler had ‘anyone who was sad for him’. I told him about you, and he wants to meet you.”

“Me? Why does he want to meet me?” Craig’s heart started pounding in his chest. He didn’t know if he would be able to handle it. Scotty’s eyes were soft as he said: “He said he wanted to give you a hug because he couldn’t give one to the big police officer.” Craig chuckled at the nickname; it’s one he wished he had thought of himself. As much as he knew it could hurt him, he wanted Ethan to have support and know more about Tyler. “Ok. I’ll do it. Meet me at the house this afternoon.”

After finishing his shift, Craig went home and changed his clothes. He heard Scotty’s knock on the door. “Coming!” As he grabbed his jacket, he saw the picture on the wall of Tyler after graduation from the police academy. He grabbed it off the wall and took it with him to meet Ethan.

The house was about five minutes from his own, in the country with plenty of room for kids to run around. Ethan’s foster mom called upstairs “Ethan, Officer Scotty is here.” “Coming!” The patter of feet was heard running down the stairs. Craig looked up the stairs and saw a blond little boy with bright blue eyes. He felt his heart in his throat; the boy looked like Tyler did in pictures from when he was a kid. “Hi, Officer Scotty!” He then turned to Craig. “Are you the man that is sad about the big police officer?” Scotty kneeled down. “Yes, Ethan. This is Craig. He was Officer Tyler’s husband.”

Before he realized what had happened, Craig was holding the boy in his arms. “I’m really sorry. He seemed really nice. And he kept me safe,” Ethan said. “He was really nice. Here is a picture I have of him.” Craig pulled the picture from his pocket. “Would you like to know more about him?”

Craig spent the afternoon with the boy, talking about Tyler, police officers, and what games Ethan liked. After talking with the foster mom, he found out that the boy could be adopted. He decided then and there that he would adopt the boy, his big blue eyes a constant reminder that his husband did not die in vain.


End file.
